


【盾冬】美国队长结婚了

by kinomii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinomii/pseuds/kinomii
Summary: 复4后，Steve带着未婚夫去办退休，Tony为两根老冰棍操碎了心。





	【盾冬】美国队长结婚了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [キャプテン・アメリカの結婚](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452240) by ヒトツギ. 



    “我们要结婚了。”  
  
    除非工作需要，Steve Rogers极少出现在纽约北部的复仇者总部，这次却难得在私人时间拜访了Tony的办公室，直接抛下这句开场白。明明是在室内，他却戴着墨镜，看不出表情，不过并没像往常那样总是苦大仇深地皱着眉头，姿势也很放松，而且一只手臂还——  
  
    “我来办退休。”  
  
    Steve的一只手臂环着另一个男人的腰，后者正慵懒地靠着他的肩膀。男子同样戴着墨镜，不过颜色更浅，能看到他正抬眼透过小小的镜片盯着Tony。那态度简直就像让父母头痛不已的叛逆女高中生，而Steve无疑就是带着这位不良少女夜不归宿的年长男友。至少这是Tony脑补出的画面，如果男子再嚼着口香糖就更完美了。  
  
    不知他的天才脑细胞出了什么岔子，居然把女学生和杀害双亲的仇人合成到了一起。Tony Stark连忙甩甩头，想把这幅诡异的画面赶出脑海，结果却像灌了一大口冰水，脑仁一阵刺痛，害得他只好一只手扶额。  
  
    “我该先说句恭喜吗，什么时候办婚礼？”  
  
    Steve还是一只手搂着女友——或者说男友——还是未婚夫？随便怎么叫吧，总之就搂着他，耸了耸另一边肩膀。  
  
    “真没想到能得到你的祝福。”  
  
    “如果你没听懂，我可以解释一下，我是在讽刺。”  
  
    “看来你没听懂，那我解释一下，我也是在讽刺，Tony。”  
  
    Steve的语气倒没有字面上那么针锋相对，甚至称得上快活，听起来像是在打趣。  
  
    “而且我们不办婚礼，但会注册登记。”  
  
    “看不出来啊，曾经被117个国家通缉的无政府主义者，不是该反着来吗？要不我把这儿的会场借给你们，还可以介绍酒席承办方和婚庆公司。”  
  
    话没说完，Tony意识到自己又犯了打嘴砲的老毛病。他很清楚自己会像这样用亦真亦假的话来掩饰慌乱，知道却改不掉，所以才叫“毛病”。于是他夸张地抽了口气，自动伸手做出捂嘴的动作。  
  
    “老天，你们该不会是形婚吧？不，很有可能。你搜索过自己的名字吗？没有？知道在Google的搜索框里输入‘美国队长’联想出的第二条是什么吗？V开头6个字母的单词啊。顺带一提排第一的是——”  
  
    然而Steve连眉头都没皱一皱，他怀中的未婚夫动了动身，用Tony听不到的音量轻声说了什么，他听了温柔地点点头，把男子垂在额头的发丝梳到耳后。很好，Steve并不是把Tony的话当耳旁风，而是根本就没费心去听。  
  
    Steve Rogers亮出男子的耳垂印下一吻，看神情明显早就脱处不止一两天了。Tony盯着他蓄着胡须的侧脸，彻底目瞪口呆。5秒后，二人总算结束了女学生和男朋友的游戏，重新看过来。Tony赶紧合上嘴，及时摆出一脸严肃。  
  
    “Tony。”  
  
    “哟，稀客啊，Rogers。上次跟你说话都是3个月前了吧。”  
  
    Tony想说，我就当什么都没看到重新来过，瞧我多体贴。Steve取下墨镜叠好放进胸前的口袋，稍微分开和男子黏在一起的身体调整了站姿，不过倒不是出于自重，只是把搂腰换成了十指相扣而已。接着，他笔直看向Tony。  
  
    “Tony，我今天来并不是要商量婚礼。目的之一当然是报告一声，不过还有一件事，我想请你帮忙。”  
  
    “你确定要跟我许愿吗？而不是找圣诞老人或者天边的流星？”  
  
    “只有你能帮这个忙。毕竟这里是我最后一个正式所属过的组织。”      
  
    ——在Thanos出现之前我就是无所属了。话都说到这份儿上，Tony也不得不收回游离的视线。复仇者联盟经历了实际上的解散，又再次集结，美国队长经过一段时间的单独行动，实际上大家已经默认了他的回归。简直就跟某个摇滚乐队的历程差不多，可惜Steve本人并不这么认为。也没办法，毕竟复仇者联盟既没有合同，也没有明确的章程或者规定。  
  
    Tony扬了扬下巴示意他继续，Steve沉稳地表达了来意。  
  
    “我希望你发布新闻，就说我和James Buchanan Barnes结婚了，今后只是普通市民。”  
  
    “要开记者招待会吗？还是视频留言——”  
  
    “不，不需要面向媒体，只要对外公布就行。”  
  
    “那还有必要公布吗？”  
  
    “有，我想让全世界都知道。”  
  
    “你们秀恩爱的规模也太大了吧。搞到全网爆炸对你们百岁老人有什么好处吗？如果有请务必告诉我，我好开辟老年市场。”  
  
    “随他们怎么说，我只是——”  
  
    Steve用优雅的发音夹带着F字头的单词，明确表达了对舆论的不屑一顾。Tony看着他丝毫没有笑意的笑脸和让人不寒而栗的目光，当即认定自己波澜万丈的人生又多了一个心理阴影，还是特别严重那种。  
  
    “——我只是想告诉所有人，我再也不是美国队长或者英雄了，从今往后只是一个和挚爱组建了家庭的普通人而已。所以，谁敢对他出手我就杀了谁。”  
  
    “所以”这个连词的用法貌似不太对啊，冰棍队长。  
  
    Tony很想猛力吐槽，最终却只挤出一声哼哼。  
  
    同时他也注意到，这位能让Steve Rogers爱到放弃英雄身份、而且决意在复仇者联盟的官方Twitter上发布恐吓公告的James Buchanan Barnes，正用欲言又止的目光忧郁地看着他。  
  
    这么说来，Barnes自从进了办公室还没对Tony开过口。当然，从前的经历也决定了他们不可能和睦地聊天。不过，Tony看着Barnes被Steve紧紧握住的右手，却像是看到了被坏男人拐走的离家少女，让他一下子担心起来。这俩人到底有没有问题啊。  
  
    索科威亚协议和Bucky Barnes引发纠纷时，美国队长不仅跟美利坚合众国、整个联合国和半数复仇者为敌，还帮助炸弹恐袭的嫌犯逃亡、为了同伴只身劫狱。不过即便如此，Tony也并不认为他像外界以为的那么疯，因为他知道Steve Rogers的性格。可是，现在这个站在他面前自称“普通人”，或者说妄图成为“普通人”的Steve……  
  
    想到这里，Tony忽然回忆起不知什么时候和Sam Wilson的闲聊。当时他们说到如何威风地搞沉了三架天空航母，“九头蛇和神盾局，一个都不留！你真该看看Cap说这句话时Fury的表情”——行吧，看来队长还是那个队长。虽然缺乏参考资料，至少在牵扯到Bucky Barnes的条件下，疯狂才是Steve的一贯作风。考虑到今后Steve将时时刻刻和Bucky Barnes牵扯在一起，估计这就是常态了。  
  
    （Tony不禁感叹自己性能卓越的大脑，仅仅只用0.8秒就计算得出了结论。）  
  
    怕什么，本人不都说了吗，他只是Steve Rogers而已。Tony重新绷起脸，像在指挥管弦乐队似的比划着食指。  
  
    “容我确认一下……‘杀掉’这部分不用明文写出来吧？”  
  
    “当然。第一，和Bucky结婚。第二，退休。就这两条。”  
  
    万幸，Steve并没有察觉Tony内心的纠结和实际说出口的话有多怂，或者察觉了但并不在意。Steve此刻的全部注意力，恐怕都放在Barnes的一个眨眼，或者嘴唇的微微翕动上。就像某部陨石撞地球的电影主题曲唱的那样，“不想漏掉你的任何一个瞬间”。  
  
    “谢了，Tony。”  
  
    “不客气，很高兴能为你的人生大事帮上小忙……呃，不过有句话我一定要说。”  
  
    Tony清了清嗓子，克制着不去看Steve的左手。后者舒展开握着Barnes右手的手指，正在对方指间来回穿插。Tony只能由衷祈祷眼前的画面没有任何性方面的暗示。  
  
    “也不是说非要你们办个盛大的婚宴招待我们，不过该通知到的还是要及时通知。我可不想事后被人揪着问为什么不告诉他们。”  
  
    “我知道。”  
  
    这时Steve才终于皱起了眉头。Tony察觉到他流露出的窘迫，已经对后续发展做好了思想准备。  
  
    “其实，Sam和Natasha已经知道了。三天前我们一起吃了饭。”  
  
    “当然，对老爷爷来说他们就像高中时代起的死党，合情合理。”  
  
    Tony故意强调了“合情合理”的发音，Steve用空着的手挠了挠脸。  
  
    “然后呢，Natasha估计又转告了Clint和Banner，毕竟我们没说要保密。”  
  
    “她就是爱八卦，我一点都不惊讶。”  
  
    “Wanda也发了短信恭喜我们，多半是Clint告诉她的。”  
  
    “说起来她也是个离家少女啊……还好终于过了反抗期。”  
  
    “什么叫‘也是’？”  
  
    “顺口而已，别在意。”  
  
    Tony决定采用“进攻就是最好的防守”战略，显然他又忘了，过往经验已经证明这一策略胜少败多。  
  
    “那等于说Vision也知道了？我怎么没听他提过。”  
  
    “Vision不爱聊八卦。”  
  
    “Banner也没提啊，我们昨天还通了Skype来着。”  
  
    “那肯定是Nat没跟他说吧。”  
  
    “还有谁知道？”  
  
    Tony破罐破摔地扬起下巴，Steve看来是放弃了抵抗。  
  
    “T'Challa，是Bucky联系的，他一定要通知到。”  
  
    Barnes郑重地点点头，Steve看着他深情一笑，突然像是想到了什么。  
  
    “Sam说不定告诉Scott了，Scott Lang，那Luis肯定也知道了。”  
  
    Tony现在当然知道Scott Lang，不过另一个名字就很陌生。  
  
    “Luis是谁？”  
  
    “他是……会给大家烤华夫饼的人，非常好吃。”  
  
    Barnes飞快用手肘捅了捅Steve，也不知这一肘传递了什么信息，被捅的忽然就恍然大悟地连连点头。  
  
    “对了，他跟你一样也是企业家，自己开了家安保公司。”  
  
    “放屁，你才说了他是卖华夫饼的吧。”  
  
    “Luis不是卖华夫饼的，只是会烤给大家吃，他有时候还炸甜甜圈。”  
  
    Tony用力叹了一大口气。  
  
    “Rogers，你老实告诉我，这件事Thor知道吗？那家伙没有手机，当然也没有固定电话，他的脑子里就没有‘固定’这个概念，而且也不知道怎么发邮件。”  
  
    “估计……不知道吧。”  
  
    “估计？什么叫估计，如果可能性不为零，麻烦你用百分比来表示。”  
  
    “可能知道也可能不知道，也就是五五开吧。”  
  
    “你没理解，我是让你估算出有效的信息传播途径，再去除以所有途径的总和。就算你是旧石器时代初期的冰川冷冻原始人，应该也会用动物骨头做成小弹珠来算除法了吧。”  
  
    Steve使用了刚好能让Tony听到的高超控音技术，贴在Barnes的额角喃喃低语。  
  
    “你告诉Rocket了吗？”  
  
    Tony接受挑战。  
  
    “Rocket？星·废物·爵先生的那只宠物？怎么，你们跟那只可恶的狸猫贼也有交情？”  
  
    “Thor跟他关系很好。”  
  
    “我是在问你们跟狸猫的关系。”  
  
    “Rocket对Bucky的金属手臂很感兴趣，你跟他肯定也很合得来，Stark，你们俩很像。”  
  
    “Thor不知道。”  
  
    Barnes突然开口。  
  
    别说Tony，就连Steve也瞬间一僵。Barnes用空着的那只假手摘下墨镜挂在衬衫领上，他的声音很低，有些沙哑，却非常温柔。  
  
    “Wilson和Romanoff也不知道，知情的只有T'Challa，就目前而言的话。”  
  
    “Bucky。”  
  
    Barnes用拳头轻轻捶了捶身边厚实的胸膛。  
  
    “别太得意忘形了，Steve，明明是你说要第一个告诉Stark的吧。”  
  
    Tony头顶肉眼可见地闪烁着惊叹号，而Barnes慢悠悠地眨了眨眼，一脸柔和。  
  
    “可能你也知道，Steve害起臊来有多别扭。抱歉啊，Stark。”  
  
    James Buchanan Barnes，或者该说是Barnes中士吧，Tony眼前瞬间浮现出他年轻时一脸光洁、头发梳得一丝不苟、军装笔挺的模样。不过立刻又和长发及肩胡子拉碴、穿着T恤连帽衫和牛仔裤的形象相重合，最后剩下了忧郁的Bucky Barnes。  
  
    Tony盯着他看了好一阵，才耸耸肩抱怨起来。虽然开口之前他就意识到这句话有多幼稚，而且还侧面证明他把Steve的话当了真，不过嘴还是要贫的。  
  
    “说得好听，结果我还是排到了第二，难得你们空出老弱病残孕专座，真遗憾没轮到我坐。”  
  
    Steve皱着眉头，拒绝视线交流，好一会儿才瞥了眼Tony。没错了，他确实在害臊。  
  
    “我第一个通知的确实是你，Tony。其实T'Challa是Bucky联系的。”  
  
    “是吗……”  
  
    总感觉右边耳朵有些发烫，Tony伸手扯了扯耳垂，Steve也用手挠着后颈。气氛一时间有些尴尬，现在他倒宁愿看眼前的两位超级战士表演猥亵行为了。虽然有些分不清哪个才是正题，至少他们今天要办的事都办完了。Tony把真皮躺椅转向一旁，准备请二位滚蛋。  
  
    “如果你们要搬新家，记得留个地址，我可以给你们送套厨房用具。不过要是你们提倡切菜开罐头一律用军刀解决，那我就送个大花瓶吧。花瓶你们总没有吧？”  
  
    “其实还真有。因为Bucky说如果对付非持枪的入侵者，花瓶和水泥砖最称手，所以我们在宜家买了一只花瓶，毕竟要比水泥砖适合放在房间里。”  
  
    Steve重新取出墨镜戴上，一手搂住了Barnes的肩，看来是要走了。深褐色的脑袋稍微一偏，靠在了Steve的喉头。  
  
    “不过再多一个更保险，先谢过你的花瓶了。只是——往后这一年家里都没人，你可以晚些再送。”  
  
    勾起红润唇角露出笑容的男子不是美国队长，而是Steve Rogers。  
  
    “我们要去渡蜜月。”  
  
    “渡蜜月——”  
  
    Tony楞楞地复读一遍，顺口问了目的地。  
  
    “西突厥斯坦。”  
  
    Steve既简洁又复杂的回答让Tony靠着转椅扶手支起脸。  
  
    “确定不去加勒比海吗？巴厘岛或者马尔代夫也不错啊。帕米尔高原上可喝不到插着木槿的鸡尾酒，估计也没有铺着丝绸床单的超大双人床让你们滚。”  
  
    “不担心，反正又不是去看海豚或者鳄鱼，而且我们够结实，哪怕没床也完全不成问题。”  
  
    涉及性暗示的时候Steve反倒一点儿都不脸红，甚至不介意主动秀一波自己的性生活。却在最先向谁报告结婚喜讯的问题上忸忸怩怩，而且不惜胡说八道一通来掩饰害臊，也是够神奇了。没准比美国队长和冬日战士结婚还要神奇。  
  
    而Barnes呢，正有些呆然地皱着眉，微微张着嘴。Tony推测他或许是跟不上他们的高速贫嘴兼腹式呼吸的发声比赛。  
  
    “蜜月项目就只是骑马和山麓巡游吗，真健全。”  
  
    “没错，我们想去看看沙漠，还有盛夏也会积雪的山路，极高海拔上湛蓝的湖泊。”  
  
    “好吧……确实挺浪漫的。”  
  
    “当然，这可是渡蜜月。”  
  
    岂止是一年，估计这两人会整整八年音信全无，等回来已经多了个5岁左右的小胖娃娃，绝对不会错，我已经看到了未来。Tony在心里翻着白眼，不过这次超级战士情侣终于离开了房间，没给他机会吐槽。  
  
    ＊  
  
      两天后，Tony的手机弹出了Natasha的短信。  
  
    〈Steve和Barnes结婚了〉  
  
    〈我知道〉  
  
    Tony言简意赅。  
  
    〈我们明天要去机场给他们送行，你来吗？〉  
  
    〈不来〉  
  
    Natasha的回复快到让人想不通她怎么能打出这么多字。  
  
    〈是吗。那你就等着帽子配墨镜的可疑团体大闹出境候机厅，然后视频在网上疯转吧，敬请期待〉  
  
    “FRIDAY！”  
  
    Tony暴着青筋，发出一声过于洪亮的咆哮。  
  
    ＊  
  
    Tony专门安排了私人候机室，可是到场的诸位——仅限正在合众国境内的——结果还是清一色的帽子加墨镜，彻底成了变装或者说假面大会。Clint配牛仔帽别提有多滑稽，戴着巴拿马草帽的Banner完全就是个南美黑手党。没戴帽子和墨镜的反而只有Tony而已。  
  
    “你的护照怎么办？该不会是伪造的吧？”  
  
    Sam谨慎地压低了嗓门，等看到护照上的瓦坎达国籍和姓名栏的〈James Buchanan Barnes=Rogers〉，他忍不住吹了声口哨。送出这份礼物的人并不在现场，不过没有比这更好的结婚贺礼了。  
  
    Steve和Clint就像是来郊游的小学生，一头栽进吧台，一瓶香槟都能让他们大呼小叫。女士们则一手端着装满各种蛋糕的盘子，相互聊着近况。有新婚夫夫，有餐食酒水，其实就相当于婚宴了，也可以说是借着庆婚办了场同学会。  
  
    “Buck，你想喝什么？我去拿。”  
  
    “咖啡，加砂糖，要搅拌到完全溶化。”  
  
    Steve俨然一副资深背包客打扮，Barnes目送伴侣兴高采烈地穿过宽敞的房间，这才走向仰躺在沙发上的Tony，隔着矮桌坐到了对面。他双手十指交握着放在腿间，笔直看向Tony。  
  
    “上次只交代了Steve的事，其实我也有话想跟你说。”  
  
    “放心吧……我不会再追着你轰你胳膊了。”  
  
    Barnes缓缓摇了摇头。  
  
    “之前我一直在想，你确实有权杀了我。哪怕不是你，只要和你处在相同立场，任何人都可以……如果没人动手……”  
  
    那我就——  
  
    他的声音非常小，却异常清晰。自裁。这句话既没有自弃也没有自怜，只是不带感请的陈述。  
  
    为什么没有任何人关注他们呢？Tony困惑极了。就好像他们只是在闲聊家常，简直再自然不过。要知道，Barnes正在跟曾经想杀他的男人讨论生杀予夺啊。  
  
    “我认为杀人确实应该偿命。”  
  
    宽敞的玻璃窗外晴空万里，透过反光不时能看到客机正在跑道上缓缓滑行，对比之下室内显得有些昏暗。虽然透过隔音玻璃能听到飞机着陆的声音，周围同伴也在谈笑，Tony却感觉静得可怕。Barnes闭起眼，再睁开。  
  
    “可是……现在我做不到了。”  
  
    他的双眼就像婴儿一样毫不设防。  
  
    Tony花了好一会儿，才终于能撅起嘴发出一声冷哼。  
  
    “真是的，你们这对情侣也太小题大做了，动不动就要杀要死，又不是初中生，就不能想些有用的吗？”  
  
    “很遗憾，我这辈子就是这么过来的。”  
  
    “老天，放过我吧，别玩自虐梗好吗。Rogers要伤心是他的事，不过把账算到我头上就麻烦了。我也太冤了……看吧，你瞧他那张脸。”  
  
    Steve手里端着咖啡，一看到他俩坐在一起，立刻忧心忡忡地大步走来。Tony故作刻薄地摆了摆手。  
  
    “赶紧走，赶紧走，亲也好抱也好随便怎么都好，快去安抚你男人。”  
  
    Barnes微笑着照做了。  
  
  
    两小时后，Barnes=Rogers夫夫已经登上飞机，来送行的朋友也三三两两离开了机场。  
  
    “Cap他——不对，现在是Steve了，真该问问退休之后还能不能叫他Cap——你知道他是怎么求的婚吗？”  
  
    Tony双手插着裤兜走在前头，Sam在后面跟Clint搭话。  
  
    “他一直把戒指随身放在口袋里的吧？连外盒都没有。跟那个谁一样。”  
  
    “跟那个谁不一样，人家至少是放在自己的口袋里，够优秀了。”  
  
    一旁的Natasha也加入进来。就跟谁都知道“没有外盒的戒指”一样，谁都知道Natasha就像宠爱不成材的弟弟一样宠着Steve，所以也没人会戳穿她。她是由衷祝福着弟弟的婚事。  
  
    “有天他们俩一起看电视，Barnes说起想去旅行，想看看吉尔吉斯斯坦还是什么地方的草原。于是呢，Steve立马就单膝跪地掏出了戒指。”  
  
    “什么逻辑，我怎么听不出想旅游跟求婚有屁的关系。你能理解吗？”  
  
    “算是吧……因为那家伙从前跟我诉过苦，说Barnes完全不会为自己着想，不是客气，是真的没有任何想做的事。”  
  
    “所以他肯定早就拿定主意了”，Tony有些恍惚地听着Sam这句话，并没把内心浮现的独白说出口——没错，他早就拿定主意了，就像Barnes一直拿定主意自己该偿命一样。他之所以想去荒无人烟的绝境旅行，说不定也是求死心的一种体现。  
  
    不过从计划性和具体性而言，Steve要更胜一筹。Tony深知要想办成一件事，这两个要素甚至比坚定的意志更为关键。他还知道，只要换个方式看问题，就可以轻易颠覆现有的认知。  
  
    Steve和Barnes会一起走过残雪的山峦，会在游牧老人的帐篷借宿，会在没有虫鸣的荒山焚起篝火，看一缕青烟升上无限璀璨的星空。在那里，七十年的岁月和人的生死都只不过是一粒尘埃。他们会一直旅行，直到怀念起廉价的甜甜圈和咖啡、爵士唱片和汽车尾气，还有无聊的闲话家常。  
  
    “喂，你们有谁吃过那什么Luis的华夫饼吗？”  
  
    Tony没头没脑地扭头就问，Sam和Natasha反射性地举了手。他迅速一扫，在大后方的一家礼品店里发现了Scott Lang，看起来正在和Wanda一起挑选毛绒玩具。Tony举起食指，示意抓人。  
  
  
-fin-  
  
  
奶一口复联4，给他们一个好结局！（陛下脸）


End file.
